Satanic Incarnation
The ability to be a manifestation of and/or have the traits of the Devil. Not to be confused with Transcendent Demon Physiology and/or Devil Soul. Also Called *Lord of Evil *Prince of Darkness *Satan/The Devil Incarnate *Satanic Physiology *Supreme Demon King *Ultimate Evil Being Capabilities The user of this power either is or merely has the traits of the ultimate evil being know in Christianity as The Devil and/or Satan/Lucifer. Unlike Devil Soul, the user is allowed to truly become the embodiment of all evil and use his power as they see fit. This power can be achieved by either being possessed by Satan, having a blood-tie to him, fusing with his essence or just being the greatest force of evil in the user's existence. Ultimately, this power grants the user of the archetype of Satan: the ultimate evil being, so the user could be a mythological god and still have this power. Other times, users fall from grace and become evil rulers. The power functions as an archetype, so even if the user is not the actual Satan, he or she represents him in his or her existence (ie The White Witch) and therefore does not wield the full power of the archetype. Applications *Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology : In spite of their fallen status, users possess god-like angelic and demonic powers **Absolute Immortality :Can not truly die under any circumstances **Absolute Condition : Be virtually unmatched in strength, speed, ect. **Hypercompetence : Have perfect skills and talents **Devil Soul : Be indwelt by the ultimate evil **Divine Presence : Cause supernatural events simply by being present *Psionic Manipulation: Possess all mental abilities **Subatomic Manipulation: Manipulate everything at subatomic levels **Omnipathy: Read and control multiple minds *Elemental Manipulation: Control the elements *Energy Manipulation: Manipulate energy *Primordial Darkness Manipulation : Control all the powers of darkness **Darkforce Manipulation : Manipulate dark energies **Dark Element Manipulation : Control dark elements **Dark Lord: As the first Dark Lord, Satan holds power over all evil beings and forces **Dark World Manipulation : Manipulate the dark aspects of the world *Hell Lordship : Hold illimitable dominion over Hell **Underworld Lordship : Rule the Afterlife **Tormentor: Torment anyone and everyone **Hell-Fire Manipulation: Command the flames of Hell *Enhanced Charisma : Be extremely charismatic *Seduction Intuition: Seduce nearly anyone *Nether Manipulation : Control the primordial force of nether *Chaos Manipulation : Cause and control chaos *Corruption Manipulation: Cause and control corruption *Negativity Manipulation: Control negative forces *Demonic Force Manipulation: Wield god-like demonic/hellish powers *Reality Warping: Control reality *Destruction: Destroy anything *Omni-Magic: Use any and all forms of magic *Omnifarious : Take on any form **Supernatural Beauty : Deceive foes with supernaturally good looks **Human Disguise : Commonly used to fit in with humans *Possession: Posses anyone you chose *Subordination Manipulation : Control allies, servants, armies and usually at least one assailant or dark lord *Omnimalevolence: The evil of the user is eternal and absolute (rare) **Absolute Force Manipulation (extremely rare): Advanced users hold limitless power over all forces **Absolute Will: One can exhert his hellish will over all creation achieving virtually anything **Divinity: If the user is an evil deity, he or she may have divine powers (rarest) ***Miracle Performing: Users can perform miracles to gain followers ***Divine Force Manipulation: Manipulate divine forces ***Divine Weather Manipulation: Control the weather on god-like scales ***Ethereal Manipulation: Manipulate Ether Variations *Anti-God Limitations *Can be opposed/injured by holy forces *May be repelled by sacred powers *The user may be driven insane and lose their humanity altogether *May be limited by a higher being, such as a god; unless the being is a god as well but of either an equal or higher caliber *User could be mistaken for the actual devil or Possession *Any form of redemption from the user voids the power altogether Known Users Gallery File:The_Beast.png|The Beast (Doctor Who) 250px-Satanic.png|Satan (Image Comics) Nick Slick Fables.jpg|Old Nick Slick (Fables) Jack-of-Fables-16-384x600.jpg|Old Scratch (Jack of Fables) TrigonTheEnd.jpg|Trigon (DC) Lucifer16.jpg|Lucifer Morningstar (DC/Vertigo) Hellblazer_Vol_1_59_Textless.jpg|The First of the Fallen (DC/Vertigo) Mephisto marvel pictureboxart 160w.jpg|Mephisto (Marvel) Category:Powers Category:Evil power Category:Unholy Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Physiology Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Demonic Powers